Ultimate Slave
by 20Gag
Summary: Baekhyun memang seorang budak, tapi bukan budak seks. Namun kenapa ia harus berakhir bersama Park Chanyeol di ruangan mengerikan ini? Chanbaek, slight!kaisoo. Slave master and kingdom alternative universe! BDSM ringan /? Ff request, enjoy and RnR?


**Title: Ultimate slave**

**Pair: Chanbek, slight!Kaisoo**

**Genre: Western, crime**

**Summary: **Baekhyun memang seorang budak, tapi bukan budak seks. Namun kenapa ia harus berakhir bersama Park Chanyeol di ruangan mengerikan ini?

**Note: **This story is requested by **two anonymous **named **20Gag fans** and **New Kame Kame.** Not sure you will notice this story but, ENJOY!

_**Kingdom!AU, SlaveMaster!AU**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecil kaki seorang Byun Baekhyun nampak berlari tergesa-gesa melewati sebuah lorong menuju sebuah istana megah yang nampak damai. Wajahnya panik ketakutan karena ia tau apa yang akan segera menimpanya setelah ini. Ia telat datang ke istana tersebut dan pastinya ia akan terkena hukuman fisik. Baekhyun melewati gerbang raksasa dan berlari cepat masuk ke dalam istana tempat biasa ia diperbudak setiap hari. Tanpa upah pastinya.

Nafasnya memburu tak karuan saat melihat sosok pertama yang ia hadapi —Im Jaebum— sosok pendisiplin para budak juga sosok yang paling ditakuti di kalangan budak kerajaan.

"Kau terlambat lagi Baekhyun?" tanyanya sarkas. "Kau sudah taukan apa konsekuensinya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan penuh kecemasan.

"Bagus, sekarang berdirilah menghadap tiang kayu seperti biasa."

Dengan langkah gemetar, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah tiang kayu yang cukup tinggi dan memegang tiang tersebut erat. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

Empat cambukan kasar mendarat mulus di kedua kaki Baekhyun, ia menggigit bibirnya kasar dan melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan menancapkan semua kuku kuku jarinya ke tiang kayu tersebut. Luka gores mulai bermunculan dan menurunkan cairan merah di kaki kurus yang pucat itu.

"Lain kali, kau akan mendapat sepuluh cambukan di seluruh tubuhmu jika kau telat!" katanya sambil berlalu.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan budak lainnya dengan tertatih. Banyak yang menatapnya iba dan kasian, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Jika mereka menolong, sama saja bunuh diri.

_SREETT!_

Tarikan tangan kasar menarik seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas untuk duduk di sebuah kotak kayu besar tempat penyimpanan anggur istana.

"Sudah kubilang untuk bangun pagi Baek!" katanya sambil membasuh luka Baekhyun dengan kain dingin dan membalutnya pelan.

"Terimakasih Soo."

"Tak masalah. Ayo cepat kita kembali bekerja!"

Dia Kyungsoo, ia satu-satunya budak yang mau memulai interaksi di antara mereka. Ia yang paling ramah dan ceria, seakan ia tak ada beban apapun hidup sebagai pesuruh yang hina. Mereka mulai bekerja, ada yang mengangkat bahan makanan yang sangat berat, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi permaisuri, memasak, atau bahkan membersihkan seisi istana yang luasnya seperti lapangan bola itu.

.

.

Sekitar pukul setengah duabelas siang, Jaebum menghampiri ruang dimana para pesuruh berkumpul dan memancing perhatian mereka untuk sebuah pengumuman.

"Perhatian! Dalam waktu tiga jam mendatang, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari kerajaan timur. Aku minta kalian semua membuat hidangan dan persiapan yang sempurna dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Jika ada cacat dalam persiapan juga hidangan yang kalian buat. Kalian tau sendiri apa akibatnya." Ujar Jaebum sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Saat itu juga seluruh budak yang ada di ruangan itu mulai sibuk bekerja, memasak dan keluar istana secepat mungkin untuk membeli bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan. Mereka rela melakukan apapun asal tak terkena siksaan dari Jaebum, bagaimanapun juga hukuman yang mereka terima pasti berupa fisik yang akan berpengaruh pada mental. Hukuman yang tadi pagi Baekhyun terima itu bukanlah seberapa, itu hanya setitik kecil dari hukuman berat yang mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah pernah rasakan.

Baekhyun nampak bingung dan tergesa-gesa, ia membawa beberapa piring juga sepasang sendok garpu untuk disimpan di ruang makan, sementara Kyungsoo membantu para wanita di dapur. Jangan salah, Kyungsoo termasuk ahli dalam pembuatan makanan. Kegiatan di istana itu semakin riuh akan pekerjaan yang masih banyak juga waktu setengah jam tersisa. Itu mengakibatkan kerja ekstra bagi mereka.

_PRAAANGG!_

Suara pecahan piring terdengar menggema di ruang makan tersebut, seorang wanita muda nampak panik karena ia takut ketahuan akan kelalaian yang ia lakukan. Perlahan wanita itu mulai menangis dan ketakutan.

"Shhhhh, jangan menangis. Ayp kita bereskan sebelum Jaebum kemari!" tawar Kyungsoo pada wanita itu.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun iri dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat peduli dan punya mental yang kuat, padahal ia sudah sering terkena complain atau amukan Jaebum, tapi ia biasa saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo seperti tidak takut dengan Jaebum, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu trauma jikalau melihat wajah tersebut. Ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam samudra daripada bertemu dengan Jaebum. Tapi itu bukan takdirnya.

.

.

Kereta kuda dengan ornamen kayu dan ukiran yang mewah nampak singgah di istana megah tersebut. Tiga bangsawan berpakaian mewahpun keluar dari kereta tersebut, putra tunggal mereka yang berparas cantik memakai tuxedo putih lengkap dengan peralatannya. Tak lupa sang ratu dan raja yang keluar dengan pakaian yang tak kalah mewah.

"Baginda raja dan ratu, dan pangeran muda. Mohon ikuti saya, keluarga besar utara telah menunggu di ruang makan." Ujar salah satu ajudan kerajaan utara.

Ketiga bangsawan itu melangkah dengan angkuhnya dibimbing oleh ajudan barusan dan dituntun menuju ruang makan yang sangat besar dan megah.

"Selamat datang saudaraku!" sambut si tuan rumah dengan akrabnya, disambung juga dengan sambutan beberapa anggota lain yang akan mengikuti jamuan makan di istana tersebut. Ada sang raja dan ratu tentunya, kedua putra mereka. Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun. Panglima dan jendral, juga asisten tinggi istana. Hidangan makan sudah tersiapkan di atas meja makan yang panjang dengan beberapa hiasan lain untuk memperindah suasana makan. Baru hidangan pembuka juga inti yang tersedia disitu, untuk dessert akan disediakan belakangan tentunya.

.

.

Butuh sekitar dua setengah jam untuk mencapai puncak obrolan tersebut. Kedua kerabat kerajaan ini membahas perjodohan putra mereka, yakni Xi Luhan juga Park Sehun, atau menjalin kerjasama dalam bidang lain. Juga masalah bisnis antar kerajaan.

Melihat banyak hidangan inti yang sudah mulai habis, sang ratu meminta Jaebum untuk mempersiapkan dessert sebagai penutup jamuan makan siang ini. Dengan sigap, Jaebum kembali mengomandokan para pesuruh bawah untuk segera membawa dessert yang telah disiapkan ke ruang makan.

"Ne, kudengar anakmu punya hubungan baik dengan panglima Kim, apa yang bisa membuat kalian seperti itu?" tanya si tamu basa basi.

"Ah! Anakku dan panglima Kim sudah berteman sejak kecil, mendiang ayahnya dulu juga sangat akrab dengan suamiku. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarangpun mereka tetap berteman akrab."

Kedua orang yang dijadikan topik pembahasan hanya tersenyum sopan. Tapi memang benar, Chanyeol dan panglima Kim, atau lengkapnya Kim Jongin sudah berteman saat usia muda seluruh istanapun tau tentang hal ini. Dulu mereka berdua punya janji akan menjadi anggota militer kerajaan yang dihormati dan disegani. Tapi janji tersebut hanya terpenuhi oleh Jongin, dikarenakan ibu Chanyeol tidak setuju bahwa anaknya bergabung dengan anggota militer kerajaan.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu acara ini, tapi saya permisi ke kamar kecil dulu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri.

_BRUKK PRAAANG!_

Belum saja sepuluh meter Jongin berjalan dari ruangan tersebut, seseorang yang membawa dessert dengan toppingan warna warni menabraknya hingga menumpahkan seluruh isi dessert tersebut ke baju Jongin. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap pesuruh tersebut dengan tatapan yang menusuk, sementara pesuruh lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatapnya iba. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Pesuruh tersebut langsung bersujud di hadapan Jongin dan memohon ampun.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan, sungguh saya tidak sengaja." Nada bicaranya terdengar gemetar ketakutan. Sementara Jongin menatapnya jengah, moodnya hancur seketika.

"Berdiri." Perintahnya.

Saat si pesuruh tersebut berdiri, Jongin langsung menjambak rambutnya kasar dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kyungsoo—" baru saja Baekhyun hendak menolong sahabatnya tapi ia dicegah oleh Jaebum.

"Kau tak punya hak ikut campur Byun Baekhyun!" dengan kasar Jaebum mendorong Baekhyun untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam, semua pesuruh sudah berpulangan. Kecuali Baekhyun, ia menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum juga kembali sejak tadi siang.

"Hey, kau tidak pulang?" tanya seorang ajudan tua yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tidak ahjussi, aku menunggu temanku. Ia belum kembali daritadi siang." Si ajudan mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Siapa temanmu? Dan kenapa ia belum kembali?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo, entahlah. Tadi siang ia tak sengaja menumpahkan dessert jamuan ke pakaian panglima Kim, dan..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dari sirat wajahnya jelas sekali ia cemas. Sementara ajudan tua tersebut memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Pulanglah nak... mungkin ia belum selesai berurusan dengan panglima Kim. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk melanjutkan kerjamu besok."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak ingin dicambuk oleh Jaebum lagi kan karena keterlambatanmu?" Baekhyun meringis pelan dan akhirnya ia mengalah meninggalkan istana tersebut, meski sebenarnya ia masih khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun datang lebih awal, ia terbebas dari cambukan Jaebum pagi ini. tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mencari Kyungsoo di segala sisi istana tersebut. Dan Baekhyun menemukannya sedang membersihkan gudang istana bersama beberapa pesuruh lainnya.

"Kyung..."

"Oh, hai Baek! Syukurlah kau tidak telat!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kemarin kan... kau..."

"Ani aniii, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ia hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Cara jalannya aneh, dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka memar yang berwarna merah keunguan. Tapi tak ada luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Jam istirahat datang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan siang bersama. Makanan sederhana untuk menambah tenaga kerja rodi mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggil suara dari kejauhan, refleks Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah suara itu ditemani Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa yang tuan butuhkan?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Panglima Kim memanggil anda." Air muka Kyungsoo seketika berubah 360 derajat, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya agak gemetar, ia memegang ujung bajunya dan meremasnya pelan. Baekhyun sadar hal itu, ia tidak bodoh.

"Umm, Baek. Aku ada urusan, kau makan siang saja duluan." Baekhyun menurut dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dibawa orang yang ternyata bawahan panglima Kim tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil makanannya dan duduk di sudut ruangan sambil terus memikirkan Kyungsoo, ia sangat penasaran bukan main. Bahkan tiba-tiba selera makannya jadi hilang, pelan-pelan ia meletakkan mangkuk makanannya dan berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi menuju ruangan panglima Kim. Ia berjalan dengan halus agar tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari gerak geriknya, mencoba sesunyi mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara dan mengintip ke arah ruangan panglima Kim.

Kosong.

Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya, ia berdiam sebentar dan berpikir dimana gerangan Kyungsoo dibawa. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh dan membiarkan beberapa saat. Dari beberapa dugaan yang dibuat Baekhyun, feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo ada di kamar pribadi milik panglima Kim. Dan Baekhyun kembali berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi bak pencuri.

Setibanya di depan kamar panglima Kim, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalamnya, entahlah seperti suara... desahan?

"A-ahh, am-ampuni saya tuan... saya AKHH!"

Tak salah lagi, itu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mencoba mengintip dari celah-celah pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mengenaskan, ia tengah diperkosa oleh Jongin sementara paras wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Baekhyun tertegun melihat hal tersebut, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi ini kelakuan seorang budak? Mengintip urusan seseorang tanpa izin dengan asalnya."

_DEG_

Suara baritone itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding dan kaku, ia mengenal dan pernah mendengar suara tersebut beberapa kali. Suara milik putra pertama keluarga kerajaan. Park Chanyeol.

"Tu-tuan... sa-saya..."

"Biar kudengar alasanmu." Baekhyun meneguk salivanya kasar. "Sa-saya ingin... ingin menyelamatkan teman saya kemarin! Sa-saya..."

"Temanmu? Maksudmu budak kurangajar yang menumpahkan dessert ke Jongin?"

"I-ia tidak sengaja!"

"Kau membentakku? Tsk... aku baru tau ada budak yang berani melawan tuannya."

"Sa-saya.. hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman saya! Ba-bagaimana kalau tuan berada di posisi saya.. pasti... pasti tuan akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?"

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Kau bahkan tidak punya hak untuk berbicara! Derajatmu itu rendah! Dan, apa katamu barusan?— menyelamatkan, memangnya kau punya apa ha?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Oh, kau mau merelakan tubuhmu untuk mengganti hukuman temanmu yang kurangajar itu dan membiarkannya lepas begitu?"

"Sa-saya..."

"Ikut aku! Biar ku ajarkan padamu bagaimana berada di posisi temanmu itu!"

"T-tuan jangan!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan menyeretnya kasar ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dimana biasanya seorang terdakwa dihukum. Tempat yang gelap dan lembab dengan aroma yang memuakkan.

"Tu-tuan apa yang—"

Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan sebuah kain dan mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan tali tambang lusuh yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Ia merobek pakaian Baekhyun hingga dirinya telanjang bulat.

"Biar kuajarkan padamu sebelum kau benar-benar menyelamatkan teman kurangajarmu itu!"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cambuk di tempat perkakas dan mengangkat cambut tersebut tinggi lalu ia hempaskan pada punggung Baekhyun yang pucat dan bersih.

"NGGGKKHH!" jeritannya tertahan dan air matanya langsung mengalir deras, tangannya mengepal kuat saat Chanyeol dengan entengnya melayangkan cambukan kasar tersebut pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya berniat menolong Kyungsoo, tapi mengapa tuhan memberikan jalan berat untuk Baekhyun. Ia terus mendesah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menghadiahkan goresan yang cukup dalam di tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengelus luka tersebut pelan.

"Ini belum seberapa..." Baekhyun meringis saat kuku Chanyeol tak sengaja menggesek luka cambukan tersebut. Perlahan, tangan dan jemarinya turun ke arah lubang anal milik Baekhyun dan memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"NGGGGHHHH!" lagi-lagi jeritannya teredam oleh kain yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun, ia merasa tubuhnya dirobek berkeping-keping secara sadis oleh putra pertama kerajaan utara tersebut. Gerakan menggunting yang dilakukan Chanyeol di dalam lubang analnya kembali membuat Baekhyun merasa dirobek.

"Seumur-umur... baru pertama kali ini ada seorang budak yang berani melawan atau membentakku... biar kutegaskan sekali lagi rakyat jelata. Seorang **budak** tidak punya hak apa-apa di dunia yang kejam ini... kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil meredam tangisannya. "Bagus, sekarang nikmatilah hukumanmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan langsung menggantinya dengan junior panjang miliknya. Tanpa aba-abba, ia memasuki Bakehyun dengan satu lesakkan kasar membuat punggung Baekhyun melengkung dan memekik kesakitan.

"Nggghhh..." suaranya melemas, pikirannya sudah tidak berfungsi, yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang sangat teramat sangat.

"Ini yang akan terjadi padamu— _oh fuck! So tight!—_ jika kau berada di posisi temanmu! Arrghh!"

"NGGGHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit saat junior Chanyeol menghantam titik surga Baekhyun.

"Oh... disana." Bertubi-tubi Chanyeol melesakkan juniornya menumbuk sweetspot Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya lemas seakan tak bernyawa.

"_oh fuck!"_ cairan hasrat milik Chanyeol keluar memenuhi lubang tersebut hingga menetes keluar dari lubang tersebut. Aroma seks menguar di ruangan lembab tersebut. Baekhyun sendiri dari awal tidak terangsang, karena hanya ada rasa sakit yang ia terima. Bukan perlakuan yang menurutnya dapat merangsang.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh dan ia pingsan, ia benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan siksaan seksual.

"Coba selamatkan temanmu kalau masih bisa, hmph—" kata Chanyeol meremehkan sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

.

.

.

.

_END_

.

.

.

.

Naaaah, sekian. Mohon RnRnyaaa. Semoga kalian semua suka, dan maaf untuk BDSM yang... ummm, kurang berasa? Yasudahlah semoga kalian suka!


End file.
